Fairy Tales
by iBloo
Summary: Boruto and Mitsuki have broken Sarada's glasses, just when she was getting to the good parts of reading a book. In order to get her to forgive them, Boruto and Mitsuki decide to read it out to her. Fantasy books are nice and all, but maybe not when the two boys start to take their roleplaying far too seriously... Friendship fic for Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada, with some SasuSaku!


A/N: Dedicated to the people who always scream at me for not sleeping, eating, and taking care of myself. Thank you for always being there for me and coming to my aid. I love you.

Beta read by: SandsPancakeCat on tumblr. Thank you!

They're genin babies here, with some SasuSaku. ^^

I don't own Naruto / Boruto.

* * *

_He took in a ragged breath and gripped on tighter to his sword. The knight's blond hair stuck on to his forehead, as sweat ran down his temples. The sight before him seemed akin to a nightmare. The tall grey walls were in shambles, and bright orange flames licked at the torn crests and flags, bearing the sigil of his house. He could not believe his eyes. As a boy, he thought his home to be impregnable, but now, it was all starting to crumble and break, much like his heart and spirits. _

_The knight swallowed, seeking relief from a thirst he hadn't noticed, but his mouth was dry, and he found no reprieve. Hesitantly, he took a step forward, his boots crunching the gravel under his feet. He did not want to look down, as he feared he may see someone he knew lifeless on the ground. There was one person on his mind who he wished to see-to save-and hoped with all his heart that they were okay. _

"_My princess…" he uttered. _

Sarada leaned in closer, her nose nearly brushing the page as she continued to read. She was _finally_ getting to the good parts! The slight romance in the book was well written, but far too slow paced. And the dilemma the knight had just didn't seem strong enough to drive the kind of character development that he needed. The dragon's story was interesting enough, and she liked the hint of magic that was sprinkled around the plot.

Unconsciously, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and forced herself to zone out the rest of the world-meaning her two teammates who were playing soccer outside in her backyard. They had finished training with Konohamaru fairly early, and Mitsuki and Boruto wanted to wait for Sasuke and Sakura to come home for more training. As for Sarada, she had been training well before the sun was up and wanted to use this time to relax. Due to their time spent together, Sarada learned how to tolerate Boruto and Mitsuki's loud roughhousing.

For a moment, she looked outside the window and spotted the two boys having fun, kicking a ball back and forth. It seemed they were really getting into it, as she could sense with every round, they were pumping more and more chakra to their legs. She shook her head from side to side disapprovingly, making a bet to herself that someone was bound to get hurt if they get too carried away.

"Boys…" she muttered and then shrugged. She shifted her position on the couch in such a way that she faced the open window a little more, in order to catch the cool spring breeze coming through. She smiled to herself and appreciated how the odds seemed to have been in her favor to read today.

_The knight lifted his gaze to the tower, to see a light shining within. Hope sparked within his heart, sending a wave of bravery and adrenaline through his body. He lifted his sword and his shield, preparing himself for anything as he dared to open the tall wooden door. What lay behind could have been anything. Looters? Bandits? The evil mage who created the dragons, or it worse-it could have been the beast itself. _

_The door creaked and echoed as the knight pushed it open, cautious for anything that might come to attack. The hall was dark, but the smell of burnt flesh and smoke filled his nostrils, unsettling him with every step he took. All his senses were in overdrive. Despite the dying flames at the corners of the room, he felt cold and heard the sound of dripping water._

_How strange… the knight thought. _

_A low rumble started to echo, and slowly got louder and louder to a roar until it shook the ground, his body, and his resolve. Out of the white smoke, a pair of bright yellow eyes revealed itself, and a forked tongue came forward, followed by a hiss. _

_Was this the same beast? The blood-curdling roar earlier seemed like it came from an otherworldly creature, but what presented itself before him was a large serpentine creature with yellow eyes and white scales. It looked majestic but utterly villainous. _

_For a moment, the knight felt his knees shake before the creature. He wanted to run and save himself. However, before he could, the images of his princess flashed before his memory. Her sweet smile, and melodious laugh. With one, ragged breath, he stilled himself and made a decision. He was going to fight, not only for her but for his whole clan. His father, mother, sister… _

_The knight gritted his teeth. He would do this—go all out for them. He couldn't let them down! Wordlessly, he widened his stance, raised his shield to cover his body, and lifted his eyes as well as his sword towards the beast. With one big breath, he opened his mouth and yelled as he ran towards the beast. _

"_AAAAAAAH!" _

"SARADAAAAAA!"

"Huh?" The next thing she knew, the soccer ball hit her right between the eyes and knocked her off the sofa.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!"

Sarada's head hurt, and there was a burning sensation on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, ya know?"

The noise was making her head hurt even more. Her brows knitted together and her mouth twisted as she tried to open her eyes.

A different voice floated towards her, calmer, this time. "Sarada, can you hear me?"

She grumbled out something incoherent as she tried to sit up and open her eyes. Her world was a blur, and it took her a while to realize that she wasn't wearing her glasses as she rubbed at her eyes. Before her, there were two blobs of color. One was blond, black and pink, the other blue and white. "Where are my glasses?"

No one responded for a few seconds and started to feel a little annoyed. "Do I really have to look for them myself?"

"Well… umm…" Boruto had a hard time speaking, for some reason.

Mitsuki lifted her palms up in the air and placed down to plastic items on it. She didn't need to have perfect vision to know what was in her hands. Her glasses were snapped in half, the glass cracked, and a chunk was missing. Her vision went from blurry blobs of color to nothing but red.

_Just great! _

She let out a shout of frustration. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I said I was_ sorry!"_ Boruto jumped up to his feet, genuinely afraid for his life. Sarada with perfect vision was one thing, but a _blind_ one? She could go on crushing and making craters aimlessly and still harm her target. "I _didn't_ mean it I swear!"

She sniffed, and Boruto stopped yelling. He looked down at her and felt horrible. It looked like she was going to cry. He hated it when she cried.

Her hands were up, hiding her face. "I was just getting to the good parts…"

Mitsuki looked around and found a discarded book on the floor. He flipped it open and scanned the page. "Were you reading this?"

She didn't look his way, but she nodded her head.

"What part were you in?" Mitsuki asked.

"Just when the knight was about to attack the dragon."

"A _knight?_" Boruto's voice lifted and his eyes lit up.

"Dragon?" Mitsuki gave Boruto a look and a smile grew on his face.

The blond boy grinned cheekily and nodded. Without a word, the two boys hoisted Sarada up and sat her back down on the sofa. She protested, but her complaints fell on deaf ears.

"Just sit down, we'll read the rest out to you, okay?" Boruto grinned and sat down on the center table, facing her.

Mitsuki nodded and sat down next to Boruto. He opened the page and found where Sarada had left off. "We'll take turns."

"I'll read out the knight's parts!" He announced valiantly.

"And I the _dragon_." Mitsuki's emphasis on the last word sent chills down Sarada's back. It was too fitting.

"Okay, fine." She pouted. "But don't think this will make me forget that you kicked a ball at my face!"

"Alright, alright." Boruto grinned. "I'll buy you an iced caramel macchiato later, okay?"

Sarada grinned victoriously and hugged a pillow to her chest, wishing the throbbing on her forehead would stop. It was different reading the book herself, but she thought having it read out loud would be fun, too. Like listening to an audiobook.

Boruto cleared his throat and tried to alter his voice to go deeper, giving it a more dramatic flair. "The knight ran forward, wielding his weapon at the dragon. The beast snarled and lunged forward, trying to crush the knight. But he dodged and took the opportunity to strike the beast but was far too quick!"

Mitsuki took the book and read, "The serpent-like creature slithered farther, gauging the knight from a distance. Perhaps it had slain a lot of warriors, but never was he faced with such a valiant foe. His forked tongue came darting out, and a low _hissssing _sound started to fill the hall."

He then handed the book over to Boruto who grinned, "You're pretty good at this, Mitsuki!"

The boy grinned and was about to respond but was hushed by Sarada who demanded they stop chatting and keep reading. Boruto pouted, and held one side of the book, letting Mitsuki hold the other side. They scootched closer together, and Boruto resumed his reading.

"The knight shook, feeling the fear creep up to chest once again but he stood _firm!_" Boruto jumped up and held his fist up in the air, pretending to be holding a sword. "He raised his sword and resolve filled his blue eyes. _I will not lose_!" He ran into the kitchen and a few pots and pans crashed together, as he spoke. "I will do this for my family!" More clattering happened in the kitchen and Sarada and Mitsuki tried to take a look at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sarada demanded, but she got no response from Boruto.

Boruto came running back into the living room, a pasta strainer on his head, one hand holding on to a ladle and his other hand gripped a pot cover, using it as a shield.

Mitsuki grinned and approached him, taking the book from his clumsy hold, as he tried to balance it out with the ladle. He took in Boruto's appearance once more and read from the book aloud, "The dragon stood taller," as he read, Mitsuki's posture straightened, and slowly, his limbs started to elongate, and his voice got deeper, "_Hissssssing_ its tongue out at the knight, yellow eyes glinted with malice and challenge."

The two boys stood facing each other for a few seconds, pausing for dramatic flair. The top of Mitsuki's head was nearly touching the ceiling, and Boruto's eyes shone with determination, fully absorbing the role of the knight. He held up the lid to cover his chest and lifted the ladle overhead, poised to strike.

"Do your worse, you foul beast!" Boruto was adlibbing now, as Mitsuki had dropped the book to the ground. The boys were really getting into their role play, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be reading it out to Sarada.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Boruto shouted and ran towards Mitsuki, swinging the ladle from side to side. Mitsuki evaded his strikes with fluid, serpentine motions. He struck back, extending his arm and a pair of white snakes flew out of his sleeve.

Boruto rolled to the right to dodge, legs hitting the side table, knocking over some of the frames. The lampshade shook, and the glass tingled as the table wobbled.

"What are you doing?" Sarada shrieked. Perhaps the boys forgot, she may have been blind without her glasses, but she certainly wasn't deaf. The ruckus they were making inside her home was starting to make her panic. Her Mama and Papa would be home any minute! What would they say if the place was a mess? She tried to stand from the couch but fell back on the throw pillows as Mitsuki darted for Boruto, knocking her over.

"You'll pay for all of this, Dragon!" Boruto shouted. He pumped chakrato his feet as he planned to launch himself at Mitsuki as the final blow.

Mitsuki coiled in on himself, looking at striking Boruto head on, as well.

They stared each other down, and then, _struck_.

.

.

.

Sasuke and Sakura approached their home, carrying bags full of grocery for dinner. Their conversation was cut when they heard something crash and break inside.

"What was that?" Concern shone in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to share his inference as he opened the door but was cut off yet again when a loud shout and another crash echoed. It sounded like…

"Oh my god." Sakura dropped the bags on the floor, hurriedly removed her shoes, and rushed inside.

The scene before her was horrible. Her living room was in ruins. The picture frames were all over the floor, knocked off the tables. The rug was in disarray and some of the throw pillows had been cut open, the white stuffing bursting through. The lampshade lay forgotten on the floor, a crack on the shade and the bulb.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Mitsuki had his serpents wound around Boruto's midsection, holding his left arm down while his right hand held the ladle up. It clunked on the ground as soon as he saw Sakura. Sarada, on the other hand, was on the floor, groping around for what Sakura guessed were her broken glasses to her left.

"Mama?" Sarada looked her way and squinted.

"H-hey there… Auntie Sakura… Y-you're looking as pretty as always, ya know?" Boruto laughed nervously.

The vein in her forehead throbbed. If Boruto thought that he was going to get away with this by flattering her, he was wrong. Sakura was usually very kind and patient to the genins but ruining her living room was seriously pushing it.

"Sakura." Her husband stood beside her, looking her way first, before slowly scanning the living room. If Sasuke was shocked, he showed no signs of it on his face. His dark gaze landed on his student and Mitsuki, looking at them from head to toe, and then back up again. Sasuke quirked a brow up, wordlessly commanding the boys to explain themselves.

Mitsuki retracted his snakes, setting Boruto back on his feet, the pasta strainer fell from his head, clattering down on the floor. The loud sound made Boruto ground his teeth, bracing himself as well for the scolding he was going to receive. Sasuke beating him at training was bad enough, but Auntie Sakura's scolding was _legendary_. There was a reason why even the great Seventh Hokage cowered in fear at her wrath.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips "Well?"

Mitsuki was usually blissfully unaware about things like these, but the hard look in Sakura's eyes was enough to make him realize they were in trouble.

The living room was silent, but oddly enough, it wasn't the boys with their explaining that cut through, it was Sarada's voice.

"Mama, Papa…" her voice was small and apologetic. "Boruto and Mitsuki were helping me."

"Helping you?" Sakura echoed. "With what?"

"Reading my book…" Sarada explained. "You see… umm…" she opened her palms and revealed to them her broken glasses. "I was already at the good parts, and I just wanted to know what happened next so Boruto and Mitsuki decided to read it to me."

Sakura pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly convinced, and there was also the topic of how her glasses broke in the first place. Her instinct was to scold the three of them, but the way her daughter looked so apologetic and Boruto looked like a struck puppy, made her lose her resolve. She sighed. "What am I going to do with the three of you?" A small smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked. "The two boys will clean up this mess, of course."

Mitsuki and Boruto looked at him, disbelievingly. Was that it? This was their only punishment?

"And then do laps around the Uchiha grounds until they can no longer run," Sasuke added.

Boruto groaned but was relieved that was all the punishment they were going to receive.

"Perhaps you should take Sarada to get a new pair of glasses, darling." Sakura turned to him. "I'll stay here and watch the boys."

Sasuke smirked. "Aa."

Father and daughter set out to the clinic, with Sasuke holding on to Sarada's hand, carefully guiding her so she won't trip. Sakura, Mitsuki, and Boruto stayed behind, trying to salvage what they could.

Sakura stood and gave a sermon as the two boys swept and segregated the broken pieces of decor and furniture. Mitsuki seemed to have taken it better, not saying a word, but Boruto kept a stubborn expression on his face, his lower lip jutting out.

"Do you have something to say, Boruto?" Sakura asked. Her tone wasn't harsh, or cold, not even the usual reprimanding tone mothers take on. It was light, but it was clear as day that she wasn't messing around, either.

He stopped sweeping but his head still hung low. Slowly, he looked at her. That stubborn look on his face was slowly starting to melt and his lower lip shook.

The poor boy really was sorry, she could see that. But she also wanted to hear something else from him.

"I didn't mean to, auntie Sakura." The way his voice cracked made her see him in another light, and she felt like she was looking at his younger self, back when he was a toddler and covered in mud, scolded at for coming into the kitchen and getting the floor dirty. Sakura's face softened, she really didn't have the heart to stay angry at him.

"I'm sorry, we got carried away…" he lowered his gaze, too embarrassed to keep looking at her.

Mitsuki silently watched the exchange. He contemplated if he should apologize as well but decided to wait for Sakura's response first.

"I know you didn't mean it, Boruto." Sakura smiled. "And I'm not angry. I just wanted to hear you apologize."

Boruto snapped his gaze at her, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Sakura grinned at him and then smirked. "But don't think Hinata isn't going to hear about this."

That smile on Boruto's face melted and was replaced by a look of horror. Not even all the gods in the sky could save him from his mother's wrath.

.

.

.

Sarada came back home with her father, wearing a pair of temporary glasses until Karin could send her a new pair. She was worried the entire time that her Mama might have been too hard on her teammates. Sarada felt sorry for them, even if this was technically their fault. They were only trying to help.

"Don't worry, Sarada," Sasuke comforted her. "Sakura's scary but she has a kind heart."

She giggled at that, although she knew deep down it was true.

Once they reached home, she could smell food and heard lively chatter. Mitsuki was setting the table, and Boruto was bringing the dishes over to the table.

"Welcome home," Mitsuki greeted them both.

"Just in time!" Sakura grinned. "Dinner is ready."

The five of them sat down and enjoyed their meal. Her papa was right, Sarada had nothing to worry about. Boruto also whispered to her that her mama was scary, but he was relieved that she let them off the hook.

"I'm in for it when I get home, though." Boruto groaned, making Sarada and Mitsuki laugh.

After they had finished dinner, the three of them went back to the living room, Boruto and Mitsuki promised they would read to her, and they did.

_Although the knight did not slay the dragon, he was able to take the princess and escape. For now, he would consider this as a success, as he did not lose sight of what was more important—the precious people in his life. He could slay the dragon another day, but he would not risk the life of his love for his pride and revenge. _

"Sounds like he has his priorities right," Mitsuki commented.

"He's not dumb, unlike most main characters," Sarada agreed.

"Are you kidding?" Boruto was so shocked his teammates would say that. "If he just went straight for the heart he could have done both!"

"And risk knocking the tower over? The princess would have died!" Sarada argued.

The two of them bickered on a little more, with Mitsuki smiling, enjoying their banter, as per usual.

Sasuke and Sakura listened in the kitchen, as they enjoyed a cup of tea. They looked at each other with soft gazes, genuinely happy that their daughter has made very good friends.

"Kind of reminds me us three, don't you think?" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, hiding a small smile on his lips. "Aa."

* * *

A/N: I usually write very short fics, but my recent work has been growing bigger and bigger. I would say my writing has been changing, and I hope it's for the better! This is my first time writing something in the fantasy genre for the book snippets. Care to lend me your thoughts about it? I have never written a medieval AU before. Hahaha.

I wrote this for three of my closest friends, as they have always been there for me whenever I needed them. Now that they were having a bad week, I thought this may cheer them up. This was a blast to write, and definitely not a shippy one like the fics I've been known to write. I would like to hear your thoughts about my take for the friendship genre as well. :)

Have a great week ahead, darlings!


End file.
